Heretofore, there has been known a tape measure, or a convex scale wherein a tape of textile or thin steel sheet which is graduated on either side thereof is windably accommodated within a casing for winding.
On the other hand, there has been known a life line wherein a rope-unwinding device with a braking mechanism is provided in a casing which is securely anchored to a window of a building, and a rope (or Seil) of about 10 mm in diameter which is partially wound around the drum of the rewinding device is secured at each end thereof to a belt for holding the body of a person. This life line is arranged so that when one person is saved using the belt at one end of the rope, the other belt at the other end would be raised for saving another person.
It should be noted that conventionally the aforesaid tape measure and life line have been manufactured and used completely independently of each other.
The conventional tape measure can measure a distance of at most about 20 m. If a longer measuring tape is accommodated in the casing, the casing would be made extremely large in size. There has also been known a small scale of the type which is convenient to be carried but can measure a distance of only about 2 to about 3 m.
The aforesaid life line is installed in a building and, hence, one who is about to escape from the building must reach the window equipped with such a life line.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a scale usable as a life line which is convenient to be carried and capable of measuring a long distance substantially equal to or longer than the distance that can be measured by the conventional scale, while, in case of emergency, being utilizable as a private-use life: line which permits a person to escape from any window of a building.